


Last Letter To My Lover

by Samara_TouchMeNot



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Multi, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_TouchMeNot/pseuds/Samara_TouchMeNot
Summary: Characters from Haikyuu writing a last letter to their lovers.Are they dying? Did they find someone else? Will they get back together again? Will they ever meet again?It's all up to your interpretation and imagination. Go wild.
Kudos: 3





	Last Letter To My Lover

**To,**

**My lover,**

Hey! How are you? Sorry, I couldn’t write this sooner, but volleyball and everything has been so busy that I couldn’t find the time. I hope you forgive me this one last time.

I’m writing this to let you know everything that I couldn’t say to you. I’m sorry for being a coward, but seeing you just makes me more guilty. Guilty that I couldn’t hold you close for longer. Guilty that I couldn’t kiss you enough. You deserve the world, but I’m sorry I couldn’t give you that.

Anyways, I’m getting sidetracked!!!

So, firstly...

When we met, in highschool, thank you for supporting me in pursuing my dreams. After practice, you’d always walk home with me, no matter how late it was, just to make sure that I would not get lost. I pretended to be offended but, even now I can’t forget the warm feeling in my heart I used to feel back then.

After the Inter-High, thank you for staying by my side. I can’t thank you enough for that night. You never left my side, you never said anything, you never complained. You just held me close as I cried on your shoulder.

Maybe your support was the reason I was able to help our team win in the Spring Tournament. The reason we beat Seijoh and then Shiratorizawa. The reason I had the courage to face Ushijima-San and the Grand King. The reason I got to go to nationals.

I still remember our first kiss. We were going back home after celebrating going to nationals. Suddenly, I had an urge to thank you for being beside me, even when I myself had lost hope. I held your hand, looked into your eyes, where, I couldn’t see anything but love. I knew it before, but that was the time when I _knew_ it. And before I could think anything else, your lips were on mine.

I can’t think of another time I had been so happy before!

The next time I kissed you, was before going to Brazil. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner. I really am SO sorry. I just didn’t want to hurt you. Heh, maybe the effect was the opposite to what I wanted huh?

But I’m glad that I broke up with you on that day. I’m glad you found someone who cherished your love enough to not let it go and regret it all later. But I’m happy because it’s life, right? You never know what to expect!

But I wish we could’ve at least stayed in touch. I wish I could’ve called you to tell you about fun it was to build sandcastles after playing beach volleyball! I wish I could’ve told you how ethereal you would’ve looked standing in the sunset.

I wish I could’ve loved you more...

I don’t regret the moments we spent together! And I hope you don’t either. Because those were one of the happiest moments of my life. Maybe we’ll have another chance in the next time? I swear I won’t blow it then!!!

But until then, I hope you live a happy life.

**Who was once yours,**

**Hinata Shouyou.**


End file.
